The Case Of The Substitute Face MM
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: This is book Perry Mason. Perry and Della are on a ship returning from their Orient trip. Of course there is a murder. Perry is defending the woman accused. Then Della disappears and Perry is beside himself. It turns out Della has valuable information that could ruin his case. These Missing Moments are as she is found, testifies, and the aftermath of that testimony
1. Chapter 1

TCOT SUBSTITUTE FACE/MM

 _Della Street disappeared for several days during this case after their trip to the Orient. She didn't really want Perry Mason to take the case and she did not let him know she was going away. He was apoplectic while Paul Drake tried to find her. After she is found she must testify against his client. This missing moment takes place that night after her testimony. This is book Perry Mason._

He looked across the table at her. The chestnut curls, the heart shaped face, incredible lips, and sparkling hazel eyes took his breath away. She wasn't just beautiful to look at, but had a figure of a Miss Universe candidate. Her long legs and being the best and most efficient secretary in the world made her one woman in a million.

The smile she gave him melted his heart. If he had lost her his life would have never been the same. Now he could breathe deeply, he might get a good night's sleep, and his appetite was back. Della Street was back by his side where she belonged.

It had been a miserable few days after she had mysteriously disappeared. He had been desperate trying to imagine why she had left him without a word. It didn't help that his best friend had suggested she might have met someone on their cruise. That someday she might just leave him.

Because of the promise he had made to Della to not reveal the vows they made in Bali he couldn't tell Paul Drake just how wrong he was about their relationship. She wasn't worried about her reputation, but for him and the fact that his career was taking off in all directions. They had argued about that, because he never cared what people thought. As usual she got her own way.

The first thing he did when they found her was open his arms to her. If Paul had not been there he would have done more than that, but he did implore her to never leave him again. Then the police had taken her away and she had to testify against his client.

Paul sitting down in the chair Della recently occupied looked puzzled, "what the hell was that all about?"

Sitting across from him Perry put his head hands. "Why didn't I trust her. I should have known she wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Alright Perry now you have me even more confused. You drove me crazy trying to find Della. You were beside yourself with worry and took it out on me. Now you should have had faith in her. WHAT IS GOING ON!

Looking at his best friend the lawyer said quietly, "Don't you see Paul she is the missing witness. She actually saw the murder."

"You don't have to worry about Della she won't do anything to hurt your case," the detective told him.

The lawyer was up and out of his chair as he said belligerently, "No one! No one is going to make Della Street lie so I can win a case. Don't you forget it.

Holding up his hands Paul said, "calm down, let's get out of here. You have to be back in court soon."

Perry gathered up Della's belongings and as he was shutting the door he looked around the small room and was once more reminded of everything that Della did for him.

When they brought her into the courtroom he was afraid to look at her. He was sure she was terrified of what her words might do to his case. It hurt his heart as she practically begged the judge to understand why she had disappeared.

After she was done giving her evidence she had fallen apart and he once again took her in his arms not caring that photographers were snapping picture after picture. He whispered in her ear, "Baby we need to get you out of here."

Clinging to him she responded, "Oh Perry I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Have I ruined the case?"

Placing his arm around her waist he told her as he hurried her from the courtroom amid flashes of cameras, "you have nothing to be sorry for Sweetheart. I know that your actions were in my best interests." The lawyer didn't want her to realize he couldn't take a deep breath until they were in the car heading back to the hotel.

A couple hours later they were having dinner in their suite and discussing what should be done next. Paul, lighting a cigarette, looked at Della, "You should know that at one-point Perry had us convinced that Ives had kidnapped you. We went with a group of detectives, guns blazing, to rescue you."

Della looked at these men so important to her in awe. "You did? What happened when you got there?

Paul didn't want to upset Perry too much and replied, "there was no one there. They had cleared out."

Looking at Perry closely she was sure he had not been happy, but she also didn't want to distress her boss. "I'm sorry I put you to so much trouble."

The detective smiled at her, "you are never too much trouble Beautiful. It is Perry who drove me crazy."

Mason decided to ignore their conversation. He was concentrating on a way to get the district attorney and police looking for Ives and his wife, the nurse. In a daring plot he suggested to Paul they go to Ives apartment and leave fingerprints, so the police would fingerprint the whole place. Paul was very very reluctant, but finally agreed. Della was more than happy to go along and participate.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 _I hope you enjoyed this little missing moment. Thanks for your reviews._

Unfortunately, the men from DA's office were waiting for the lawyer, his secretary and detective, when they got back to the hotel and they were taken for questioning. Quite a while later they had finally been released by the district attorney and it was an exhausted threesome that headed back to the hotel. Perry and Della said goodnight to Paul at his room and headed for their suite.

Perry walked Della toward her room but veered off to his and taking her arm he pulled her inside. Before she could say a word, he had her in his arms and was ravishing her mouth. She pushed him slightly away, but he was kissing her neck and running his hands down her sides and back.

Before she could speak he whispered, "I have been wanting to do this since the moment we found you. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I felt like I was going out of my mind."

"Perry," she began. "I didn't want you to worry, and I did what I thought was best once you had decided to defend Mrs. Newberry."

He led her over to the bed. Sitting down beside her he asked, "you didn't think you could disclose this information to me?"

Trying to make him understand she went on, "look at what has happened and all the publicity we have generated." She had to smile, as she went on. "It is nice to know that you were so worried about me though."

"That damn detective was trying to tell me you probably had met someone else on our cruise. Of course, I couldn't tell him we were married in Bali. I did tell him you would never do that."

Della tried to soothe him. "Sweetheart I know keeping this quiet is difficult for you but imagine if everyone knew about us now. They would really go to town on you and what were you trying to hide and who were you trying to manipulate."

He admitted, "you may have a point Baby, but I realized just how hard it would be on me to be without you in my life, by my side. Della don't you realize I don't eat, I don't sleep, when we are not together."

She ran her hand over his cheek and smiled, "I know you don't my love."

"Are you going to promise me that you are never going leave like this again?" He wanted to know.

Looking deeply into incredibly beautiful blue eyes she remarked, "Let's just say I sincerely hope there is never another reason for me to do any such thing again."

"You didn't seem to trust me to do the right thing that is what bothered me the most. I could have walked away from Mrs. Newberry, but I could never walk away from you." His eyes were pleading with her to understand his feelings.

Della took his hand in hers explaining, "I know you so well, I didn't want you to have to make that choice. You know I didn't plan to be gone forever."

He kissed her palm, "It was the not knowing and being so afraid something had happened to you. I was frantic."

"I believe Mr. Drake described you as apoplectic, if I am not mistaken."

Perry had to grin at her. "I might have been a little over the top," he admitted.

Grinning back his wife inquired, "A little over the top?"

"Alright, alright, I admit it I was out of my mind with worry. That should tell you, Darling how much you mean to me."

As he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer Della Street Mason leaned down and kissed his lips quickly. "As always Mr. Mason you want everything right now."

He pulled her back into his embrace and informed her, "all I want right now is you, in this place, in my arms and safe. You know young lady I will do everything to keep you protected, but I can't promise we will never take chances again. Trouble seems to find us."

Della took a deep breath and informed him, "and you my darling husband do not do a lot to avoid it. I'll make you a deal."

Trying to look annoyed he asked, "Another deal?"

She laughed, "you will like this one. If you promise I will be beside you as much as possible when you go out to rescue a damsel in distress then I promise to never disappear, even temporarily again."

The lawyer took a moment to answer, "well I do find them in the strangest places sometimes. However, even if I must have you meet me in strange places, I will always do my best to make sure you are included in OUR cases."

"Could I get that in writing?" She asked as she moved to the center of the bed.

Perry stood up and looked down at her. "We could seal our agreement with a kiss."

Della leaned against a pillow and patted the pillow next to her. "I think counselor I have something more enticing in mind." Lowering her voice, she said seductively, "I think I have a way to get you to agree to all my terms."

"Just what do you have in mind young lady?" he wanted to know.

"Why I thought I would be Mata Hari with you Darling, all the way."

Perry wasted no time agreeing to all her terms.

FIN


End file.
